1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an imaging lens system suitable for an electronic device employing an image pickup device having high pixel density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras and video cameras having a solid state image pickup device, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image pickup device, or the like, are widely used.
In addition, along with the miniaturization and high pixel density of an image pickup device, and the continuous demand for the miniaturization of a camera module, an imaging lens assembled with the camera module also requires miniaturization and high pixel density. Since a lens system requires miniaturization and high resolution, the number of lenses employed in an imaging lens for the lens system also increases, and five or more lenses are usually used in correspondence with high pixel density.
Designs for various imaging lens systems employing five lenses have been suggested, but many designs are inadequate in terms of aberration correction, easy manufacturing, and the like. Examples of the inadequate designs include a design having a high possibility of the occurrence of a flare and a design having high assembly sensitivity by employing a bi-concave lens.
Accordingly, existing lens designs still need to be improved in terms of miniaturization, optical performance and easy manufacturing.